The Beginning of the End
by Alicegirl
Summary: Set after Eclipse and Bella and Edward are getting married. But when Bella gets changed and an old friend finds his way back into the story complications arise. Warning Spoiler Alert Rated T for safety and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Plans**

I could almost hear my mothers voice when she would come up for the wedding. Charlie had been furious and still wouldn't talk to me in full sentences. Worst of all Jacob hadn't called me in weeks and I was worried. I paused in my packing thinking of the past few times I had packed up my clothes so I could put Charlie out of danger. I picked up my khaki skirt and laid it gently on top of all my other clothes. I had been moving all of my belongings out of Charlie two-bedroom house and into the Cullen's three-story house little by little for the past few weeks. I lugged the large duffle down the stairs. From the direction of the living room Charlie shouted rudely "Bella your _fiancée _is here. When I opened the door I forgot all my worries about the wedding, and the end of my humanity, and how Alice was saying that I wasn't giving her enough time for all the wedding details, and got lost in the warm look that Edward gave me.

"Edward how are you?" I exclaimed as I ran into his arms. He kissed my forehead softly and smiled my favorite crooked smile that still turned my bones to fluff. "Alice wants Bella for the rest of the day to go over wedding details is that alright. Charlie flinched under Edward's polite gaze but managed to nod before Edward whisked me out the door, my duffle slung over his back, and placed me in the front seat of the silver Volvo. I buckled in and he started up the Volvo its purr filling the peaceful silence. I turned to him annoyed. "Do you always have to be so abrupt every time you want to see me" I grumbled under my breath. He laughed a carefree laugh and before I knew it we were in the garage ready to get started on today's set of planning.

"Bella, is this the last of your stuff?" Alice trilled as she danced towards us eying the duffle that was on the ground. Edward eyed me longingly before whispering something about errands to run before disappearing probably upstairs listening to his massive collection of music. She hoisted me up and we flew upstairs to her room to sort through table settings and napkin holders. "Yes" I breathed as we settled down to sort through the place setting I didn't like and hated. I thought about the final trip back to Charlie's which was only a few days away when I would say my final goodbyes and then the long trip back to _our _house where he would place his lips once more to my th- " Bella I said do you or don't you like this place setting." Alice pouted snapping me out of my reverie. "Do you want me to do this alone." She continued. Before I could reply Edward was behind me ready to take me home.

We headed out into the rain and although I expected him to go get the car instead he pulled my jacket out from behind him and slid it over my shoulders. He slung me over his shoulders and we were running. The wind and rain splattered my face as we hurtled through the forest. I was exhilarated and I couldn't believe that I was once so afraid of this rush. All to soon Edward halted in front of Charlie's house. I stiffly hopped down and then he walked me to the door.

The porch light was still off so I assumed that Charlie was still out fishing. My first thought was to go back to the Cullen's but Edward had already unlocked the door so I grudgingly went inside. As soon as we were in the kitchen he promptly sat on the counter while I prepared cold-cut sandwiches and put one in the oven to keep warm for when Charlie got home. The other one I placed into my mouth, the glass of milk I poured following closely behind. As soon as I was done Edward gathered me in his arms where I was perfectly content.

I heard the growl of Charlie's cruiser before I saw the flash of headlights in the driveway. Edward slid me onto the seat next to me but kept a firm grasp on my hand just in time for just then I heard the 'click' of the lock and Charlie entered the house. He paused to take his boots off and sauntered into the kitchen. When I pointed towards the oven he reached for the sandwich that was now a toasty brown mumbling something about public displays of affection. As soon as the TV was on Edward got up and called just loud enough for Charlie to hear " I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Standing up swiftly he winked at me before disappearing into the dark abyss outside. I left the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to have my 'human minute' as I once called it before going to my room where Edward was probably waiting.

I lingered in the shower longer than I should have letting the hot water un-kink my muscles. When the hot water started to dwindle I grudgingly stepped out of the shower and got into my t-shirt and sweats. Quickly trying to be thorough and fast I rushed into my bedroom where Edward was waiting just as I suspected. "If I had known you were going to take that long I would have run home to change and ask Alice when the final plans would be done?" Edward teased as I curled up in his stone cold arms content to stay there forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This next Chapter is very important to the story and if you spend every minute analyzing the text of New Moon and Eclipse like I do you will understand that Bella really does want to sleep with Edward and I feel that it is at least partly necessary to mention a tiny bit of that scene. I am not very pleased with the way this chapter turned out and although the end of this chapter is a bit explicit I feel that it is necessary to put it in. I promise that is probably gong to be the most explicit part of the book and thank you for all the review that you have already written. Thank you for reading this and without further ado Chapter Two **

**R And R Please **

****

****

****

****

****

**The Wedding **

Oh Alice I complained as she wove the last diamond and pearl encrusted clip into my professionally curled and styled hair. She had hired a professional to curl and put my normally impossible hair into an eighteenth century bun. Alice had then taken over and put all these clips into my hair. She had me sitting still so long that both my feet were asleep and my neck was so sore I could barely hold my head straight. Next came the dress. Alice slipped the off-white sleeveless, high-necked, bodice trailing out into a wide train over my head. The lace veil balanced nicely on top of the highest curl, flowing down over me face covering the ever-constant blush. She then scooped me up and ran me into the great hall where Rosalie and Esme were waiting for me and Alice opened the door with a flourish revealing the chapel the Cullens had transformed their yard into.

Emmett was practicing his homily, he had earned his clergy license online, Renee and Phil were sitting and waving from the front seat and Charlie was standing at the end of the aisle. Edward was standing proudly with jasper beside him and Carlisle was handing out the programs playing the human charade perfectly. I lurched forward intent on taking Charlies hand when I was suddenly face down on the ground. Shoot, I muttered as I picked myself up giving the thumbs up sign to Edward who had started towards me. Alice pushed me back through the doors just as the music started to play. I grumpily stepped back out and took Charlies hand as gracefully as I could given that my back was still sore from where I had landed. _How did the aisle get so long where did Jacob Black think he wasand why the hell is Renees face wet. _I thought as walked down the narrow aisle. I saw the faces of my friends as I passed each row, Angela, Ben, Mike, Connor, Tyler, Jessica, Eric, and even Lauren. I knew this may be the last time I would ever see them. I stepped on to the platform where Edward and Emmett were standing and was once again dazzled by the triumphant smile on both of their faces. As Emmett started reading the vows my attention turned back to thoughts of Jacob. Where was he? Why wasnt he here? How come he ran away? The answer hit me like a boulder as soon as I put those questions in that order. Jacob had run away because I hadnt chosen him. Jacob ran away because I would become a vampire in less than twenty-four hours. Jacob ran away because I had hurt him yet again.

I snapped out of my reverie when Emmett prodded me lightly while saying Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband. He smiled at these last words and winked at me playfully. I do! I exclaimed with a little too much emphasis resulting in six questioning looks from the vampires surrounding me. Then I now pronounce you man and wife Emmett proclaimed as an image of Jakes face crumpled with pain appeared before my eyes. The image of hurt was quickly replaced by Edwards face as he leaned in and kissed me for the first time as Isabella Cullen.

After the over done reception, courtesy of Alice, and every guest had gone home, Charlie, Renee, and Phil prepared to leave. As the cruiser rumbled out of the Cullens drive Edward and I were suddenly alone.  Do you still want to do it? Edward asked me as we raced up to his room. I nodded incapable of coherent speech. He smiled and waited patiently as I changed into my sweats and a T-shirt and finished combing the diamonds out of my hair. We tumbled down onto the bed and at there breathing heavily. My hands were surprisingly steady as I pulled the buttons of his shirt down while he gently pulled of my shirt. My heart was thumping madly as my hand woud its way through Edwards hair.  Shit I muttered as he pulled the gold cover over us and I was plunged into black


	3. Chapter 3

**The Change**

I awoke to a flood of memories. Alice had moved me to the couch after Edward had left to go hunting before 'the other half of the deal had been accomplished,' he had put it as he kissed me swiftly and left with Alice. "Esme, could I please have some breakfast please." I called realizing this would be my last human meal. I was shocked when Emmett stepped through the door carrying a tray with orange juice, toast, and a bowl of cereal. " Esme and Carlisle are setting up- you know so you don't hurt yourself during the transformation." He smiled at the last half of the sentence obviously remembering me falling on my face at the wedding. I swallowed my breakfast and then brushed my hair and changing out of my pajamas and into my clothes. I hobbled down the stairs assuming everything to be how it was last night. Instead of the dining room table there was a long bed with a few rails to hold what I assumed would be me in a few hours. I smiled at Esme weakly and sank down onto a chair next to the bed. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second and was startled awake by a swift kiss that left me cheek tingling. " Are you ready, love" Edward breathed as Alice skipped into the room carrying what looked like a bunch of needles. Carlisle followed carrying the morphine and he set it down on the ground when he saw that we were all ready.

"Alice go get Emmett please, Bella get on the bed please, Edward would you like me to do this for you?" Carlisle commanded everyone with a stern voice that insinuated that this was a serious matter now. I climbed obediently onto the bed as Emmett arrived in the room Jasper following by his side. Alice and Esme left the now crowded room to get some fresh air. As I settled down uncomfortably Carlisle hooked up the morphine and plunged the tiny needle into my upper arm. I winced visibly and smiled weakly at Edward as he lowered his head to my hands, ankles, neck, and finally my lips.

As the venom began to burn through my veins I gave a tiny yelp and succumbed to a deep dark sleep.

I dreamed of every night Edward and I had ever spent together. I heard screaming constantly in the background and sometimes I felt strong spasms of pain shooting up different parts of my body, and my body was constantly on fire. I was jerked back to consciousness from my last reverie by a strangled screeching as the fire fraying every one of my nerves. Sometimes I tried to scream their names but it would just bring more pain. Mostly Edward would hold my hand and Alice even sang to me a few times. Edward tried to talk to me but it sounded like a string of profanities between screams. As the hours passed the burning spread further and further until one day it finally consumed my whole body. I had screamed myself hoarse so all I could do was shake and groan. A tremor of pain had just shaken me when I heard Edward talking to Carlisle. "It's been more than three days Carlisle when is she going to wake up?" He accused as he shot a glance in my direction. " She didn't take to the venom as quickly as she was supposed to because of the morphine but she will probably wake in a few hours." I stirred and opened my eyes surprised at how loud Edwards voice seemed and how well I was able to see when I leaned into the next room.

"Edward, I'm thirsty can you get me a glass of water." I whispered surprised at how sweet it sounded compared to how hoarse I had been a few seconds ago. " Bella sweetheart the water won't make you feel better." Edward murmured in my ear. I didn't jump like I used to because I heard a 'whoosh' of wind as he rushed towards me. "Just get her some water airhead." Alice grumbled from the next room. Edward grabbed a glass of water and I gulped it down the burning in my throat intensifying as I consumed the last drop. "More" I croaked wearily. Alice brought the glass this time. Again the burning became more pronounced as I asked for more and more. When at last my throat felt like it was on fire. "You need to hunt, Bella, trust me on this one." Rosalie whispered quietly. I got to my feet and grumbled something incoherent. "Let's go hunt!" Alice cried excitedly as she pushed me towards the garage where her Porsche 911 turbo was waiting


	4. The hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters (yet)**

****

**The Hunt **

As Alice drove down the road towards the intersection where the meadow where Edward and I had first gone together was concealed. I let all of the scents wash over me savoring over a particularly sweet scent that washed over me as we passed a sedan covered in rust and dirt. "Alice, probably seeing me drinking the human, put a restraining arm on my elbow as she pulled neatly into a parking space across the road from where the trail that led towards the meadow.

" Come on" she growled as I tore my arm easily form her grasp. I paused as she started towards the path, " Can I borrow a mirror?" I asked timidly as I followed her into the forest thinking about deer and mountain lions. She handed me a small compact mirror and I flipped it open with surprising grace. I gasped in shock as I saw the full extent of my new beauty. My hair had gotten longer by a few inches, the planes of my cheeks were higher and more defined, and my eyes were rounder, filling out my face more, and were a crimson color that chilled me to the bone.

"Bella do you want to stand around all day and look at yourself or would you like to learn how to hunt." Alice complained when I didn't move. We ran deeper into the forest where all of a sudden Alice stopped abruptly. "Let your senses take over you, the first thing you scent locate it, and pounce on it." Alice instructed as I sank into a low crouch. "I don't think I'm going to be able to actually drink an animals blood," I whispered as I let my senses wash over me. Alice nodded her head encouragingly and stepped back as I located the deer I had scented. I stalked up to the large creature and pounced sinking my teeth into its neck. The blood flowed into my mouth tasting sweeter than candy. I drank and drank with each pint of blood my thirst subsided.

When I was done my actions finally sank in. I sank to my knees horrified at what I had done to that harmless deer. Alice found me and helped me up, and telling me that it was necessary. We were heading towards the outskirts of the forest when Alice froze in mid-step. All emotion was wiped off of her face and replaced with one of sheer horror. Her lips formed a word but I didn't need an explanation when I caught a scent of something repulsive.

"Werewolf!" Alice gasped as I felt a rush of air and a hard blow as the breath was knocked out of me. I stood up and brushed myself off cursing myself for not seeing this sooner. Alice flipped open her cell phone and told Jasper that she and I were trapped. She was about to hang up when the phone flew out of her hand and into a tree fifty yards away. I looked up to find us surrounded by fifteen extremely pissed werewolves.

**Authors Note: I am soooooo sorry it took so long to update! I have been doing homework and after-school activities and I am also working on a new story. I will try to be more diligent about updating and I am sorry about any grammar mess-ups and misspelling that may or may not occur in this chapter and chapters that follow. Sorry about the Cliffie. Remember to read XxJaneCullenxX stories! Mine are so awesome- I'll be posting one about Alice sometime… if I EVER get around 2 it TTYL- Alice Ozera-Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:__ I am sooooo sorry about the horrendous wait I had a terrible writers block and no time. thank you for all of the reviws and although I am not entierly pleased with this chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please Review or I will get dilscouraged and not update and if you have any Ideas or you want to see something in the later chapters Review!! Don't forget to read XxJaneCullenxX's stories they are amazing and I think you will love them. and with out further ado the long awaited Chapter 5_

**What About the Treaty?**

_She was about to hang up when the phone flew out of her hand and into a tree fifty yards away. I looked up to find us surrounded by fifteen extremely pissed werewolves._

"Alice!" I cried in agony as the werewolves converged around us. "Help!" I built up a scream and self-consciously clutched one of Edward's scars on my hand. All of a sudden a buzzing filled my ears threatening to overcome me. I tried to pin-point the sound and found myself inside the mind of one of the mangy dogs. _Sam isn't that Bella Swan? Who is that unfamiliar bloodsucker?_ I pulled my hand of the scar and focused on Alice trying to send her a message through my eyes. I turned my head slightly and as a low guttural growl sounded from a large black wolf- Sam. I pushed down on my scar focusing on nothing but the fearsome black beast in front of me. I zeroed on his thoughts surprised at the vehement remarks bursting through the calm façade that always marred his expression. _God Damn those filthy parasites! They broke the damn treaty by changing Bella!! _A sudden break in his thoughts did not prepare me for the surprise of his next command…._ ATTACK!!!!!_

"Alice" I screamed as the werewolves all leapt at us. I shut my eyes preparing for the pain as the werewolves bit and sliced into me. I waited and waited but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and there standing in front of Alice and I were none other than Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, 15 frozen werewolves, and a strawberry blonde who could only be Tanya. I scrutinized Tanya who had her eyes squeezed shut and her hands pressed against her temples, while freezing the extremely malignant creatures that had once been my closest friends.

Jasper quivered with rage as he looked at the terrified Alice who flung herself into his arms while Edward stared at me with wonder as a million thoughts flashed through my mind. I centered in on my scar and zeroed in on Carlisle's thoughts. _Edward we have to calm Jasper down so we can revise the treaty. I know you didn't want Bella to be intimidated by Tanya's power but it would have been completely necessary. _I let go of my scar with a shudder as I realized that by myself being bitten I had, in fact, started a war.

I lightly danced over to Jasper and placed my hand on his shaking shoulder and focused on his power. I used every ounce of energy I had to calm everyone down so Tanya could release the wolves. Jasper unclenched his jaw surprised as his shaking slowed and then stopped. The Cullen's, with the exception of Tanya, stared at me with wonder as the werewolves one by one fell to the ground. Carlisle stepped forward, and with Jasper and I keeping everyone calm, he sorted out all of the kinks in the treaty with Edward interpreting what the wolves were saying. With the treaty revised, the wolves stalked off one by one back to La Push. With a trembling hand I released Jasper's large one and rushed over to Edward. He whisked me off of my feet and kissed me until I pulled away, mildly embarrassed so I could address the curios faces of my family

"Bella, I see you have discovered your power, do you care to fill us in?" Carlisle began calmly as if getting attacked by vicious werewolves was an everyday issue. I cleared my throat nervously and gripped Edward's hand tighter. Before I could begin I unconsciously slipped into Edwards power, the buzzing of minds shattering my concentration. I looked at Carlisle who was trying to transmit something to Edward so I focused in. _I believe her power is unlike anything I have ever seen before. Edward I believe that if she were to touch Aro or Jane she may be able to sap their power and use it on others as log as she remains contact._ I then focused on Edward's reply. _You mean Bella; my Bella is indisputably more powerful than the Volturi. If Aro gets wind of this I may never see my love again? _He thought to himself. Just then he looked at me and must have realized that I had been listening in. I pulled my hand out of his and went to stand by Alice whose eyes burned with curiosity at the conversation the three of us had just had.

As I leaned against her shoulder Alice suddenly went rigid and in turn I felt myself go stiff as a mist obscured my vision and replaced it with a completely different scene than the peaceful forest. In my vision a thick cloud of black smoke shuddered and formed into a great figure shrouded in black. The shadow threw back his hood where the vision abruptly ended bringing Alice and I back to the present.

Alice shook her head slightly as if to clear it and whispered: "I think Bella and I just shared a vision." Her voice quavered in the end and I realized that I was in far deeper than I wanted to be. I was powerful, and as Edward had mentioned about himself several times, a monster.


	6. Chapter 6 Monstrous Ideas

Monstrous Ideas

"What do you mean 'we shared' a vision" I shouted as Alice sank to the forest floor, an unfathomable expression on her perfectly blank face. "When you grabbed onto me and I had a vision you and I both had the vision together." Her reply was colored with disbelief and something deeper that I could not detect. I looked into Edward's eyes searching for some resolve, but finding none turned to Carlisle. "I think Alice and I saw the Volturi coming and a werewolf must have interfered." I said my stomach curling at the finality of my tone. With that Tanya sniffed distain plain on her beautiful features. I looked around at the faces of my family and saw each face had the same expression painted on their faces: fear.

I spun around and sped off further into the forest rejection washing through me. They were all scared of me… every single one of them was terrified of my power and strength. I focused in on Edward's thoughts and heard a single word come to me, _WAIT! _His thoughts wrenched another painful spasm out of me. The forest lashed out to me, but unlike when I was human I wove through the trees with ease as I left the forest and entered the meadow in front of the Cullen mansion.

Unaware of the others following behind me I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my bedroom shoving every item of furniture that Edward owned in front of the door as well. All of the Cullen's pelted the door but no amount of persuasion could bring me out to face the people who no longer seemed to care for me. I sat in my room the need to see my family finally driving me outside just long enough for me to catch a wandering deer.

As I returned to my room a pair of hands came out of nowhere and dragged me into Alice's room. "Bella, you have been in there for weeks we aren't mad at you or scared of you," came the hurried whispers of Rosalie and Tanya. I was shocked into silence by the quieter of my sisters, the one, who in fact, used to hate me, and Tanya whom I had supposedly stolen Edward from. "Are you sure? Would you rather me leave and never come back?" My voice seemed like a slap next to her soft voices. _Of course not! _Rosalie thought as I unconsciously slipped away.

"Edward, do you still love me?" I asked, after my confrontation with Rosalie and Tanya, who was leaving in a couple of hours. He replied with a small chuckle and a kiss, "You silly over sensitive girl, of course I love you, I will always love you." "Good" I replied snuggling deeper into his chest. We were sitting on the couch in the main room watching the stream dance between the trees of the backyard. It was now one month since I had been changed and I felt the need of getting back out into society as if a bullet had pierced my rock hard skin. _Alice and Emmett need to talk to you alone so I am going to go drive around. _Edward abruptly and I nodded discreetly as he headed out the back door into the unexpected sunlight.

"Bella, do you have a moment?" Emmett asked me as soon as he and Alice had seen that I was alone. "I am all ears" I replied happy to be with my family. Alice shifted position so she was right in front of me. "Bella, I want to take you shopping and Captain Doofus over here said he would carry our bags if Rose comes but she said that she won't come until Esme stops trying to make recipes with blood like the pasta we tried last week"- She paused to take a deep breathe-"and Esme said that since you are still unstable you need her home-cooking now more than ever sooo will you please convince her that you don't need any of her inventions please?" She plopped down on the couch next to me while Emmett stared off into space trying to fathom what Alice had just said.

"Sure," I replied "but why did Edward have to go out of hearing range so you could ask me to shop?" Emmett began to shake with laughter so I tuned into his thoughts. _Well, all of us are going and if Edward found out that we didn't invite him he would probably pout. _"Everyone isn't coming though Jasper will be here." I exclaimed. Alice supplied the information this time not wanting to use words since Jasper was in the next room. _Jasper has some stupid Spoons vs. Sporks tournament that he bought a ticket to and first of all he declined a SHOPPING TRIP. _I broke off understanding that my favorite sister was about to rant inside her head. I attempted a false enthusiasm and replied "Let's go shopping!"

_A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner… But it would take me less time if I got more reviews so I will make you a promise. If I get 25 to 30 reviews I will update sooner and I will give a preview to my next chapter along with it. There you go motivation. Hope you like the story so far! I am also sorry that I have such a short chapter but I had to edit a lot out because it was really choppy._

_Alicegirl_


	7. Chapter 7

**Smells Like Werewolf To Me**

"Alice, please don't make me try that on." I cried as Alice pushed me into the dressing room, throwing a skinny dress in after me.

"Just try it on," she replied as I looked doubtfully at the size 2 label. I slipped the dress over my head, surprised at the perfect fit.

"Rose do you think this looks good on me?" I asked as she walked out of her dressing room in a stunning mini-dress.

"I think you look amazing!" Emmett whistled as he paid for our merchandise.

As we headed back to the food court I thought I saw a glimpse of Jacob, someone I hadn't thought about since I had changed. "Alice is that…." I trailed off as I saw the look of pure fury on my sister's face.

I looked cautiously at my other siblings surprised to see Alice's facial expression mirrored in their faces. I tapped into Edwards power by pressing on his scar and immediately was filled with the voices of a million thoughts. Not having used this around this many people before the force doubled me over sending Alice lurching to catch me. _Are you okay? What happened? _Her frantic thoughts questioned me. I nodded to my siblings reassuringly and asked timidly, " What is that terrible smell?"

_Werewolf! _Three thoughts entered my mind at once. I looked at them, fear apparent in my finely chiseled features. Rose's lip curled in distaste, Emmett crouched defensively in front of her, and Alice growled fiercely. I looked up into the faces of my family and did a quick scan of the surrounding area my gaze locking on a tall figure. An immediate rush of excess venom filled my mouth, the repulsive smell of werewolf hitting my nose a moment after.  
"Jacob," I snarled, pain whipping through me as a thousand memories of walking on the beach, a shiny red motorcycle, his warm hand on mine, his face crumpled in pain, and at last the wolf that I had once loved.

"Bella, we need to go." Alice whispered as Jacob's head swiveled in our direction. "If Jacob sees us he might not be able to handle the fact of you being one of us now."

As we headed back to the car, images of my reckless moments with Jake flitted through my mind. A thousand memories, the dream about my werewolf, and the stories of the Quiletes tortured me sending my siblings into a shocked silence.

"What the hell is that?" I screeched pointing at a brand new Audi Coupe, as we rounded the corner into the parking garage. All three of my siblings jumped at my sudden outburst.

"Well," Rosalie began, " We asked Edward if he could drop it off because we noticed that your truck is a bit slow for you now."

"Thanks!" I whispered, a little choked up that my family cared for me so much. A lone venom tear slid down my cheek, leaving a stain on the ground where it dropped.

"Well look at that," Emmett laughed, "Bella has another power; she can cry!" My siblings laughed along as I got into the front seat of my new car, glowing like an angel.

As we pulled out of the parking garage, our cars stuffed with our purchases, a ruddy figure flitted in and out of my line of vision. We hit the highway just as the earlier sprinkle of rain changed to a heavy downpour. I sped up to 80 miles an hour gleeful at the fact that no whining could be heard. Glancing at my rear view mirror I saw Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit. _Jacob! _I slammed on my breaks, causing Jacob to swerve around me. I looked at the Rabbit one more time cursing my self when I saw the distinctive hairstyle of a girl. My phone rang as the Rabbit turned into a driveway.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Bella, what was up with that? Who did you see? Was it the dog?" asked Alice

I ignored the first two questions.

"It was a false alarm, I thought it was Jacob but it wasn't," I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Not So Welcome Reunion**

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating in like forever!! I have been so busy with school, and my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer in January so I have had trouble with time and not being able to sit down and write. So here is the long awaited Chapter 8!!

"Jacob," I screeched, stepping on the gas with too much force, sending me speeding towards a huge truck. I swerved neatly into another lane, completely shaken by the fact that a WERERWOLF was sitting in my car.

"Bella," Jacob whispered his voice cracking as he brushed my stone cold cheek. I swung my head around baring my teeth furiously. "Don't touch me you filthy dog!" I hissed.

"Bells, why did he change you? I knew this would happen!" Jacob bellowed his hands beginning to shake with the effort of staying calm.

"Keep your fur on pup," I growled thinking of a way I could get him out of my damn car before I got back home. "Plus," I added despondently, " As I remember, you are the one who left me!"

"Because you sent me a wedding invitation, I knew I had lost," Jacob replied simply causing my knuckles to clench heatedly.

"So I was just a prize to win Jacob Black? Did you ever really love me or were you just trying to win me over from the vampires?" I spat the last word swerving into a parking lot.

"Bella, that is not true! I loved you but you chose the vampire-"

"His name is Edward," I hissed.

"Edward, whatever," he continued, "what else was I supposed to do?"

"Come to my wedding," I pointed out bitterly, "now get out of my car!" Jacob slunk out of the car head down eyes down.

"Bells," he tried one last time, " maybe we can meet on the borderline one day, we can catch up," he looked at me hopefully.

I thought of all the pain it had caused me when he had not shown up at the wedding, and the pain of seeing a best friend so fierce and cruel. Then I thought of all the times he had made me happy and all the times I had hurt him back. I at least owed it to him to see him once before I had to kill him. The grim recognition of what I must do now that we were enemies shook me to the bone and caused me to cry out in agony.

"Bella!" Jacob cried, frantically trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Fine I will see you one more time," I agreed, ignoring the urge to kill him and the terrified face of my former best friend. I slammed the passenger door and stepped on the gas at the same second, causing Jacob to jump back.

My violently ringing phone shook me back to reality as I snatched my phone from the dashboard.

"Hey Alice," I said into the receiver.

"Where are you?" she inquired, " We all got back to the house ages ago, Edward is worried sick!"

"Don't worry," I assured her, "I ran into the dog, but everything is alright," I added quickly, "He just wanted to talk. I am on my way home right now," I said reassuringly.

I pulled into the garage five minutes later. Edward was leaning on his Volvo with his arms folded and his brows creased. I jumped out and ran into his arms, trying to calm him down. If he had laid as much as a hand on you Edward thought I would have enjoyed ripping his entrails out and stretching them across La Push.

"Edward!" I gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"If he had so much as pulled a hair on your head I would have" Edward growled as he led me into the house where Alice was ready to bombard me with questions.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Meeting**

A/N: _I just want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed and even if you didn't thank you for reading this far!! I am trying to keep updating as much as I can and I hop you like it._

"Jacob?" I called uncertainly as I pushed my way through the bushes that led towards the boundary. I jumped nimbly over a tree branch and landed awkwardly, stumbling right into Jacob. I jumped back all senses alert, Jacobs face mirroring mine.

"I see you are as clumsy as ever," Jacob remarked stiffly as he stepped back a few paces. I slowly relaxed, muscle by muscle, excess venom flowing freely inside my mouth.

"Jacob, just say what you need to say, I told Edward I was hunting," I murmured. He looked at me mockingly a sneer on his face.

"So you still have to lie to him just to see me, that is a nice image to carry home to the pack," he jeered.

"Jacob, it is not the same. I am a vampire now, I am in even more danger around you than I was when"- I broke off.

"When you were human," he finished, the mocking smile sliding off of his face.

"Yeah," I whispered as I settled down on to the forest floor. "So what did you want to talk about?" Jacob walked over to me and sat gingerly sat down a few paces away.

"Well," he began cautiously, " I thought it was safe to come home," he shifted uncomfortably under my penetrating gaze. In the moments of silence that followed I tried to probe his mind, finding only guilt and shame clouding his thoughts.

"It was never necessary for you to leave," I finally uttered breaking the hollow stillness. "Why come back now?"

"I came back because I imprinted," Jacob declared. "Her name is Jenny, and I know _she _won't leave me," he remarked spitefully. Fury shot through me, taking over my instincts and reason.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" I screeched flinging my up from the ground and into an aggressive crouch. "WHAT GOOD WOULD IT HAVE DONE TO ME IF_ I_ HAD BEEN THERE FOR YOU! YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT _ME_!" I spat out the excess venom, barely missing Jacob's ear. Not waiting for a reply I spun around and tore out of the clearing.

Walls of green raced past me as my feet led me back to the house. Wind whipped through my hair as I jumped over roots, ducked under branches, and skirted ferns. Halfway home I ran into a blur of white and found myself in Edward's arms.

"Alice had a vision," he whispered as I curled closer into his chest, "hunting, eh?" I giggled feebly and pushed myself into a sitting position.

"I had to talk to him, turns out that you were right, I am a different person now," I mumbled. "Jacob Black is dead to me!" I stood up and took Edward's hand. Together, we sped through the trees, back to the house, leaving the memories of Jacob behind forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Visions of Black Cloaks and Puppy Dogs**

A/N: WOW!! That is all I have to say. I mean I have not been this diligent with my writing in a VERY long time! I really think it is because of all of the reviews that I have been getting and the chapters keep flowing. I am so glad that everyone likes the story so far and I hope I can keep updating frequently.

I plopped myself down on the couch next to Emmett and Rosalie, lost in thought. As my mind began to wander, a loud crash came from upstairs followed by a piercing scream. _Alice _I thought tartly, imagining how much damage she had caused to Esme's beautiful house. Another scream brought me to my feet and before I could react Alice was bolting down the stairs.

"BELLA!" She yelped clutching me tightly as she began shaking violently.

"What the hell?" I began as black clouded my sight.

A black cloak swept across my eyes as I saw a group of vampires standing in a group. A vicious snarl sounded in my ears as my vision faded. Guttural snarls and growls emitted from the fog, enshrouding me in noise. A burst of red as pain shot through me; a screech sent chills down my spine.

I gasped, shaking out of the vision. Alice stood beside me trembling, Rose and Emmett frozen with horror.

"What was that?" I choked, shrinking as I thought of the pain that had shot through me. Alice abruptly ceased shaking and cried out as the vision pulled me in again.

Panting, I roused from the vision yet again. I dropped Alice's hand, afraid of another terrifying vision. I looked at Emmett who was staring at Alice with pure shock written on his face.

"Bella, what is wrong with Alice?" He began, "Rose went to go get Edward, I didn't know what to do," he broke off, too distraught to speak anymore.

"Alice and I had a vision," I began as Edward walked into the room Rosalie in tow. "No Edward, Don't!" I yelled frantically as he began concentrating on Alice's face. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face before he began shaking and his face twisted in pain.

"What is happening to them?" Rose cried miserably.

"It is a vision," I explained going over what I had seen. "There was a terrible pain and I woke up," I finished, "the think that worries me the most is that Alice is having to suffer the pain repeatedly," I said anxiously.

"So every time you or Edward focus on her or touch her you will see the vision?" Emmett concluded, his forehead creasing with worry.

I jerked back in relief as Edward and Alice stumbled away from each other each grasping their throats as if something had choked them. Edward stared at me recognition crossing his face as Alice collapsed into another fit of spasms.

"Get Jasper and Carlisle!" he spluttered as I dashed towards Alice, trying to steady her seizing.

Emmett sprinted off towards the garage door, and Rose bolted out the back and into the woods. I held Edward's hand nervously as I watched my favorite sister seize time after time. Ten minutes later Jasper burst through the door; Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle in tow.

"Give her to me," Jasper whispered as Alice's tiny body racked with another shudder. I handed her over as a lethargic air spread throughout the room.

"Careful," Carlisle warned Jasper as another wave of weariness swept through the room. "Focus in on her, you need the rest of us awake for this," he continued.

"I thought we couldn't fall asleep," I questioned worriedly.

" We can't, but we can fall into a comatose state like Jasper is trying to do to Alice," Carlisle responded indifferently. "Oh Alice," he muttered as her shivers slowly began to still. Jasper looked up, his eyes a deep pool of distress, _I can't live without her! _He thought despondently as Edward and I shifted closer to him for comfort.

"Jasper let go of her," Carlisle instructed five minutes later, as the last ripple left Alice's body. "She will wake up when she is ready, until then we have to find out who or what is coming." A chilled silence followed his ominous words broken only when Alice began crying out feebly. With a nod from Carlisle, Jasper gingerly placed his hand on Alice's forehead and watched her hopelessly as the crying faded into silence.

After some time Emmett and Rosalie left the house in search of Esme who had gone hunting the day before. Carlisle left for the hospital shortly after. I bent down and pressed my cold cheek against Alice's and began sobbing brokenly. Edward comforted Jasper quietly who would not take his eyes off of her and flinched at every shiver, every noise that she made.

_What is happening to us? _I thought despairingly as I looked into the terrified eyes of my sister.

_I don't know, _replied Edward sympathetically, _I just don't know anymore._


	11. Chapter 11

The Visit

**The Visit**

_A/N: Hey, I am really sorry about the gap between chapters but I am back with a new chapter __**waits for applause**__. I hope you like this next chapter!_

R&R please

_Alicegirl_

"Edward," I hissed as I looked into the tortured eyes of Jasper, a thousand images of sadness overwhelming my mind, "We have to get him out of here!"

"I know," Edward sighed as he moved towards Jasper.

"Don't," Jasper hissed, "touch me. I can take a hint," he snarled as he stalked out of the room. I shrugged at Edward as Rosalie ran into the room.

"We found Esme and she was about to come over when Jasper ran out of the hospital, what happened?" she questioned, concern filling her eyes. She moved towards Alice and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. I shook my head sorrowfully and silently left the room in search of answers that couldn't be found. After some time Edward joined me in a deserted hallway his hair windblown from running.

"Esme and Emmett found Jasper somewhere in Canada a few hours ago and just got back to the house," he reported, "Jasper still won't say a thing though, it is quite strange." I nodded in mute agreement still unable to comprehend what had been happening. We sat there in silence for innumerable seconds before an idea finally came to me.

"Edward," I gasped breaking the thick silence, "We can go to the Volturi. We would have to run of course because we can't risk missing them by going on a flight but it may just work!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Bella," he began, "what are you going on about?" His eyes were clouded with confusion making me giggle uncontrollably.

"Edward- I gasped- we can visit the Volturi so we can get this all sorted out!" I sobered immediately, "We can find out what is happening to Alice," I continued, all amusement leaving my voice.

"Bella, you are the most brilliant being on this planet!" Edward breathed, his eyes shining with happiness. I smiled; proud that he still had some appeal for me. I kissed him lightly, dreading the second half of my plan that I had to reveal to him.

"Um," I began, "There is more." I bit my lip as I felt Edward tense beside me.

_Please, love, don't tell me have to involve the dogs. _He thought desperately.

_Fine, _I said unconvincingly, _we don't have to involve the dogs…we have to involve the wolves. _I cringed as he began to growl deep in his throat, never a good sign under the circumstances.

"I saw them in the vision, and Jake would be able to help." I protested as Edward stood and began to pace the hallway, fury apparent in his every stride. "I am not thrilled with this either!"

"Well of course," Edward snarled his eyes blazing with fury, "Because every time the Cullen's have a conflict, we _have _to call upon our WORST FUCKING ENEMY!" he shouted as Carlisle burst into the hall.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Carlisle said, his stern tone contradicting his soft words. "If either of you are interested, I believe that Alice may be stable enough to wake up any moment now." He turned and stalked back into the room, his words crackling in the air like fireworks. I moved towards Edward, apology and caution in every movement. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Bella, I am so sorry," Edward cut me off, his eyes as black as coal. "Should we go home and pack the camping bags, Italy is a long way away."

"There is no need," a melodious voice sounded from behind us, "they are already on there way." I spun around to look into the night black eyes of Alice, cold and foreboding claws of warning raking down my spine.

"Alice," I whispered, "what happened to you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Proposal

_A/N:I am so sorry that this chapter has been so late in coming but I have had a lot to do lately not to mention a huge writers block. Now that I have a new motive I will hopefully be writing a lot more and maybe even writing a few more stories. Hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I do!_

_Alicegirl_

"Nothing 'happened' to me," Alice growled as she pushed her way through my immobile body and down the corridor. "The Volturi are on their way with their entire fucking guard and I _can't see a thing!" _She strode through the door at the end of the hall, her petite body quivering with unspoken rage.

"Edward," I gasped, "what are we going to do?" I turned towards the doors my ears ringing with the change of events that had changed my new life so drastically. Excess venom began stinging the back of my tear ducts and before I knew it venom was sliding down my cheeks. I jumped as I felt a cool hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up into the worried face of Carlisle.

"I did everything I could to stop her visions and now when the real problem begins to arise I can't do anything to prevent it," He whispered as we slowly walked out the hospital doors into the cloudy habitat that was Forks.

Esme pulled up in front of us in the Mercedes and rolled down the passenger seat window. "Do you want to drive or run?" she asked as Carlisle shrugged into the passenger seat. Edward turned to me, smiled and turned to walk towards the surrounding forest.

"I think I will run too," I explained as I quickly trotted to the forest where I knew Edward was waiting.

I pushed through the trees after Edward as we ran farther and farther away from the civilization of Forks, his sweet scent mixing with that of the forest around us. A sudden idea popped into my head causing me to stop just in time to miss being hit by a startled sparrow.

"Edward!" I called, exhilarated by the idea that may save our lives. "We need to propose another treaty with the wolves; we need to get them to help us fight." I hugged him fiercely as he grabbed me by the waist.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked as we sprinted towards the boundary line. I nodded, to busy concentrating on what I would say to convince the werewolves that this was a battle worth fighting. I jumped at the sound of his excited gasp right next to my ear. "Bella, that's it! Alice saw this coming! She can't see anything because the mongrels are going to help us!" His voice trailed off as we crossed the line, worry briefly transforming his features.



"What are you doing here?" Jacobs's cold voice pierced through me like a knife as he opened the door to his barn colored house; the house where I had spent many afternoons.

I took a deep breath to begin but was immediately cut off as a black haired girl with a winning smile and a golden tan appeared behind him. "Who is that?" I asked sharply as the girl swiftly kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"That isn't important this very second. What are you doing here?" Jacob snapped as I took a threatening step forward. I turned around as Edward appeared a few feet behind me, wariness etched into his features. "What is _he _doing here?" Jacob growled as the vibrations in his body increased.

"I am here because"- I glanced at the girl- "the Volturi are coming with their entire guard to wipe us out." I hissed at his smug expression and continued, "In answer to what my husband is doing here, he wanted to make sure that you or one of your friends didn't kill me."

"Why should we help you?" Jacob asked as the girl began to massage his quivering shoulders. "Why do we have to risk our lives for parasites when they are the reason we are like this?" The girl patted his hair which had grown back into the ponytail I first knew.

"You need to help us because if you don't the Volturi will kill you too," Edward replied, his voice rough with stress and tightly controlled anger, "If the Volturi come towards La Push they will rip you to shreds, now I believe Bella asked you a question referring to your new 'friend.'"

Jacob bit his fingernail absently as we waited in silence finally he looked up his eyes nervous. "This is Diana; I met her coming through the Hoh reservation. I… uhh…Imprinted with her. I will talk with the pack about your proposal."

"The Volturi are tough," I called as Edward and I headed towards the main road, "they are nothing like the newborns, they are skilled and trained." I turned to see a red-brown wolf and Diana standing in the doorway before Jacob ran to meet with his pack brothers and I jogged out of sight.

_A/N: I think I will write a few more chapters of this story including a huge fight scene and maybe some fluff between Bella and Edward, after all, the Volturi is really creating some stress that is killing the whole romantic feeling between the two. After I am done I will write a story about Alice's first years as a vampire. I might even write a few more stories about Tamora Pierce's book, who knows._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. However, I do own Diana. _

Preparations

"Edward?" I called as I walked silently through the forests of Northern California. Edward had suggested a hunting trip to prepare for the oncoming battle as soon as we got back from La Push and I had been eager to leave immediately. We were now in a dense forest bordering an out of season ski resort where there was a slight mountain lion problem. Alice had begged to come with us but Edward had deterred her by saying that it was as little of a honeymoon as we would get. She had backed down with good grace, organizing another hunting party to hunt closer to home.

"Yes, love?" He whispered in my ear as I heard a small twig crack behind me. He wound his arms around me and kissed the base of my neck, my hair, and spun me around to kiss my lips.

"Why didn't Diana trigger my thirst? Come to think of it, why didn't any humans really trigger my thirst beyond the normal point?" My brow creased in concern. Why was I so defective?

"I think it was your aversion to human blood in your life that makes it easier for you to bear the scent." Edward replied casually as he began to jog in the direction of a mountain lion, about three miles away. I followed quickly as I scented another, the thirst building in my throat.

I caught up with him just as he broke through the trees, startling two mountain lions. He pounced on one as I quickly snapped the neck of the other. The sweet smell washed over me as I tasted the rich blood. In the back of my mind a slight repulsion beat steadily growing louder. The satisfaction pushed the feeling aside as I drained the last pint of blood. I stood up, careful not to get any blood on myself as I dragged the dead creature into a cave a few yards away.

A constant buzzing brought me back to my reasonable sense of mind as I picked up my cell phone. It was Alice.

"Bella, Is that you?" Alice demanded into the phone. "Because if that is you Edward than that is an invasion of Bella's personal life."

"No, it's me," I replied quickly before Alice could start a whole speech. Apparently after she had burned off a little steam from being in the hospital and had spoken to Jasper, she had returned to her normal cheery self. "What is the wolves verdict?"



"They said they would help us only to protect the village and because Diana doesn't want you to hate her just because Jacob imprinted on her." Alice said in a low rush so that only I could understand it. I was shocked at what Diana had told her. _Is it possible that she could have read my mind?_ I thought frantically as I recalled a few days ago when I had seen her kiss him on the cheek. _No it can't be I concluded_ as I brought back my voice of reason.

"Thanks for telling me Alice," I finally managed as I walked towards Edward, "we will be home as soon as we are done. Bye." I shut the phone quickly as my mind filled with intrusive thoughts.

"Would you like me to distract you?" Edward asked after I relayed Alice's message to him.

"Yes please," I whispered as he began to kiss me. It was a different kind of kiss than the ones I had been used to before I became a vampire. This kiss was unguarded and passionate. Non-existent fire burned in my veins as I wound my fingers into his hair. _One, two, three, _I counted silently, expecting him to pull away at any moment. He felt me go unresponsive so he moved his mouth to my cheek, my jaw, and finally the base of my throat.

"Was that distracting enough?" he chuckled as he picked me up and began running towards home. I nodded, snuggling deeper into his chest as the wind rushed around us.

_A/N: Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my other story, Darkness Flowing and I encourage all of you that haven't read it to do so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have decided to write a bit of drabble after I am finished with this story about how Jacob met Diana. R&R please!_

_Alicegirl_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: This will be one of the last chapters of the story. I hope you have enjoyed it and will continue to read some of my other stories. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and to those who have put me on your alerts. R&R!_

_Alicegirl_

The Gathering

I plopped down on the couch and sighed as Alice put her arm around me in comfort. She turned on the brand new plasma flat screen and watched it without paying attention while I worried. I opened my mouth to speak but shut it again, not wanting to make things worse. After an hour of worrying I stood up and stared out the window. Rosalie came and joined me moments later after finishing counting her pairs of shoes. Alice had told me it was a calming exercise but I had yet to try it.

"Why did we let them go in search of other vampires?" I asked furtively as I slammed my hand down on the table, straining the wood beneath my hand. Rosalie took it in hers and looked in my eyes.

"They had to go because Edward can read minds and see what they are thinking, Jasper can convince them, Carlisle is respected by most vampires, and Emmett- she winced- Emmett is there in case they decide to attack them." She patted my hair before walking into the garage, probably to look at her car, which had been tuned, washed, and buffed ten times in the past week.

"Maybe we should play a game," Alice suggested with an echo of her normal enthusiasm. "We could play hide and seek all over Forks, or maybe we can run to Olympia and find a place to play baseball there, it is supposed to rain. I grinned in spite of myself.

"It's raining here Alice. Plus, we barley have enough players to even make one team let alone two." I laughed sarcastically. "Why don't we call up the wolves and have an argument on whom is strongest?" Alice gripped my arm enthusiastically.

"Bella that's it, we will have a gathering!" Alice exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed the phone off its cradle. "We will ask Esme to make snacks; it will at least get her out of her room for some time, and we will get music. Oh, and I think I still have the lights and speakers I used for our graduation party." By now she had grabbed a notebook and pen and was jotting all of her ideas down in her elegant, slanted writing.

"Um, Alice," I volunteered, "How the hell do you plan on getting the werewolves to come to our house, they will think it is an ambush probably." I sat down as an idea slowly began to form in my head. "Hand me the phone." I whispered as she put the phone in my hand, a smug smile on her face.

The phone rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Diana's voice came through the receiver, jealousy washing over me as I tried to reply. "Hello?" She tried again as I finally got my voice back.

"Hey Diana, it's me, Bella. I was just wondering if Jacob was around…" I trailed off as I heard several voices in the background.



"Give me a minute Bella and I will get him," Diana replied warmly as I heard the voices get louder and louder.

"What do you need, Bella?" Jacob asked just as I was about to hang up and call again. "I am kind of in the middle of something, so could you hurry up?"

"I won't keep you long, Jake," I began as I glanced at Alice who was bent over her notebook in concentration. "I was just wondering, since the boys are out of town, trying to find some more vampires, would the pack like to come over to our house to talk battle strategies?" I winked at Alice as her head snapped up in interest. "We will provide food and you can even bring the girls."

"You mean Emily, Kim, and Diana?" Jacob asked, curiosity entering his voice.

"Sure, whatever you want! How about tomorrow afternoon?" I asked politely.

"What time do you want us there, and remember, we eat A LOT," Jacob joked.

"How about three o' clock?" I said, glancing over at Alice for approval. "Bye!" I hung up the phone as Rosalie stalked back in her jeans a greasy mess. She walked upstairs as Alice and I ran past her, eager to talk to Esme.

28 hours, a decorated house, speakers blasting on high, and just about a hundred pounds of food later, the wolves of La Push began to arrive. I watched them arrive in over ten cars and began to wonder absently how much the pack had grown. Half an hour later, I found out exactly how many more wolves had joined the pack. About thirty-five wolves had gathered in the large main room of the house. The normal wolves were there, as well as several adults that I was unfamiliar with.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Emily whispered in my ear as her hand grasped mine. I smiled warmly at her, glad that someone from La Push remembered that I had feelings. I squeezed her hand gently before walking through the swaying bodies of the warm bodies around me.

"Rose, are they near" I asked quietly as I walked over to her. She stared out the window expectantly. Alice had pulled us aside just as Jacob and Sam had walked in, saying that the boys had found some help and they were coming, right in the middle of the party.

"No," she replied, her lips barley moving in anticipation. "Alice said they wouldn't be coming for another fifteen to thirty minutes. She groaned loudly as Leah passed holding her nose. I stuck my tongue out at her, causing her to flinch visibly. I laughed loudly as she ran out the door, vibrating like a massage chair. I walked over Jacob, who was pressed so tightly to Diana that you couldn't fit a piece of paper in between them.

"Excuse me," I muttered as he bent in to kiss her. He jerked his head up at me, his cheeks pink and his eyes passionate. "I have a little bit of _news,_" I continued as he slowly pulled away from his lovely. _Get a grip_, I told myself as I pulled him into the kitchen. "Jacob, the guys are coming home tonight and they are bringing company. I don't want you to be alarmed but I think you should warn the pack. They are not vegetarian but they promised that they wouldn't hunt in La Push or Forks.



"You have got to be kidding me!" Jacob yelled in my ear his face turning a dark shade of red. "You want us to stay here in a house full of bloodsuckers? They will kill us all!"

"Jacob, you need to get their scent and they need to get yours. As soon as they get here we will stop the party and talk battle strategies. We don't want ANYONE to make ANY mistakes." I glanced meaningfully at him, remembering the last time someone had made a mistake resulting in Jacob having half of his bones crushed.

"Okay, okay," Jacob said, his hands raised up in defense, "I see where you are going. I will go warn the pack." He walked out of the room nudging me playfully to the side.

"BELLA!" Alice screeched from the main room. "They are coming!" I sprinted as fast as I could to the front door, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme behind me. In the distance, fourteen figures moved at lightning speed. I waited patiently as they jogged into the house into the center of the now somewhat empty floor. The wolves stood at the edges of the dance floor, their lips curled in distaste.

"La Push wolves, Alice, Bella, Rose, and Esme, these are our recruits" Edward announced lightly as the ten unfamiliar vampires sniffed the air delicately. One in particular, a brawny male with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail had his eyes fixed on Alice, disbelief and recognition burning in his eyes. I nudged Alice and looked at him meaningfully before happiness transformed her features.

"Damian?" she gasped as he took a step forward. Jasper stepped behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her small form. He smiled, triumph on his face. "Is that really you?"

"Yes it really is," He replied, warmth in his deep baritone voice. "How are you Alice? I see you have found your northern vampires." She launched herself at him, hugging him tightly as the wolves gasped in awe.

"Now that you know Damian," Edward chuckled, "these are Lindsay, - a blonde stepped forward- Paul,-a slight brunette- Piper, Brian, Susan, Zach, Alana, Andrew, and Suzanne." Each vampire stepped forward, acknowledging the vampires and werewolves around us.

"Alice would you like to tell us what we are up against, Jasper you as well?" Emmett suggested, Rosalie pressed tight to his waist.

"Sure," Alice and Jasper said together as they walked, hand in hand, to the center of the floor. "Now where do we begin?"

We all settled down for a seemingly long meeting, discussing battle tactics, special abilities, advantages and the location of the battle, tomorrow. The meeting broke up around midnight, the wolves trudging back to the cars, information clouding their minds. After we cleaned up, Edward and I ran up to our room to talk and listen to his music collection, enjoying the last moments together before the fight.


	15. Chapter 15

Fights and Treaties

The wind blew stiffly through the clearing as I grasped Edward's hand with all the strength I now possessed. Alice stood next to me, her eyes closed as she searched for when our 'guests' would arrive. Jasper stood a way off, talking in urgent tones to Carlisle and Emmett while Rosalie braided Esme's hair. We were in the baseball clearing, anxiously waiting as the wolves and vampire recruits to move into position. The perfect ambush that would bring the advantage we needed.

"Alice how long do we have?" I asked, my voice calmer than my inward chaos. "I don't think I can wait much longer," I smiled as Edward squeezed my hand lightly. An unnatural wind blew through the clearing.

"Three minutes, Alana calm down," Alice replied, her eyes still closed. Alana, an auburn haired vampire who controlled weather disappeared back into the surrounding foliage. "Bella, remember the moves Jasper and I taught you. Edward she can take care of herself, don't babysit her." She sniffed as I giggled into my palm. A stillness swept over all of us as darkness enveloped the clearing.

"Tanya?" Edward choked out as a young blonde stepped out of the forest, a black cloak clinging to her perfect features. "What is all of this?"

"We felt that we would like to inform you that your existence is no longer wanted," Jane's high reedy voice cut off Tanya's low beautiful one. "We couldn't spare our guard so we called in some… local help." I shuddered as I felt the wolves tense in their hiding spots. "Attack," She hissed as Alec, Dimitri, Felix, Caius, and Heidi lunged out into the clearing. An unfamiliar vampire followed after them, her eyes an over bright like that of a newborn.

_Gianna. _The thought pierced through my mind as she caught my eye and lunged at me. Vampires from Tanya's clan poured out behind a few guards from the Volturi. I battled fiercely as other vampires and wolves poured from surrounding areas. Alana created a thunderstorm so violent that it drowned out all sounds of battle as I snapped Gianna's neck and with the help of Brady in wolf form, dismembered her. Edward was battling a slim male vampire who was attempting to throw fire into his face. I jumped to his aid as Jacob ripped the male's arm out of his socket.

Nearby, Alice was dancing nimbly away from a halfway mutilated Heidi, her eyes clouded in concentration. Heidi lunged unexpectedly and grabbed Alice by the shoulder; twisting her in an unnatural position as Jasper leapt from the battle he was fighting to help Alice. I screamed defiance as Caius knocked the Damian turned tiger into a tree and proceeded to dislocate his sockets one by one. Lindsay was lying motionless on the ground as Paul, her mate, grappled with Dimitri beside her. A heavy weight landed on my back as Felix tried to wrestle me to the ground, I gasped as a dome encircled us, cutting Edward off from view as another, female, vampire began to fight him.

"Irina, what is the matter with you" I heard Edward gasp as he dodged swiftly away from her snapping jaws. "Why are you and your family fighting us?" He grabbed her arm and yanked it out of place.

"They killed my Laurent, the fucking werewolves did. Jane said that if we killed you we could kill them. I will kill them." She screeched the last sentence in defiance as Seth appeared out of nowhere and began ripping her to pieces. I choked back a scream as Felix yanked my legs out from under me, causing me to fall right into his arms.

"You are mine now bitch," he growled in my ear as I ripped his arm off my waist. The dome began to flicker and fade as Irina's screams faded and died. "I will kill you," he hissed as Edward broke through and ran towards me. Felix threw me on the ground and shoved his foot into my stomach. My strengthened bones groaned as he jumped back rubbing his foot.

Together, Edward and I trapped him and destroyed him, limb from limb. As his last shriek faded into the night, Alice appeared beside us, worry and triumph conflicting in her eyes. "The survivors are retreating," she gasped quietly as a silence crept over the scene of the battle. "The wolves have lost a few, as we." I gasped as her eyes brimmed with sorrow, my heart wondering what our losses were.

"Who survived?" Edward asked his voice hoarse. "Who did we lose?"

"Jane survived, Tanya did as well, Carmen, Kate, Caius lived…barely, and Dimitri survived." Alice answered, disgust transforming her voice. "We lost Lindsay, Damian," she choked back a sob," Paul the vampire, and Esme." Edward and I gasped as I turned my head into his chest and began to sob brokenly. "The wolves have losses too," Alice began as soon as my tears began to slow. "Collin, Brady, Embry, and one other wolf that I don't know were all killed by being isolated." Alice turned away and began to pick up pieces of vampire parts and throwing them into a pile.

Edward and I wandered through the woods surrounding picking up pieces of hands and arms, as well as legs and stomachs, Heidi's head, (to my increasing displeasure) and other chunks, to mutilated to identify. Before long, we had a bonfire going, all traces of the battle going up in smoke.

Mostly.

The wolves watched mutely as we cleaned up, their shock apparent as they stared at the bloodstained grass. Sam changed into human form after some time as he walked over to our broken family. "Cullen's," He began in his deep voice. "We have our treaty but we have now been through so much that we need some adjustments. If you don't mind I would like it if we would be able to visit this site and mourn. We would also like it if you would come to our side of the line for a party at the beach. I don't mind that you come if you truly make no mistake in your appetite. Your friends on the other hand are not welcome. Thank you for helping us." He stepped back and joined the pack as Emmett stepped foreward.

"It is you we should thank and of course we would love it if you would come here as often as you want. We will celebrate with you but if you don't mind I think we will need time to mourn and you will need that as well." He said formally. He turned away as the meeting broke up. It wasn't until later in the car that I realized that my tears were still flowing freely down my cheeks. Edward lapsed into silence, brooding about the death of his mother and the betrayal of his friends.

_You have to be the only one who can cry vampire tears. Are you okay Bella? I really know that you gave up your life and your adoptive mother dies days later but is there anything I can do? _Rosalie asked as I wiped the venom off my face. "I should be asking you that Rose, not the other way around!" I replied weakly as I curled up closer to Edward willing this day to be over.

"EDWARD!" I yelled up the stairs as I put the new diamond earrings into my ear and readjusted the light pink silk dress to fit perfectly over my slim figure. "We are going to be late for the wedding and then Jacob very well might kill me."

"I am coming and you sound like Alice," Edward replied as he appeared at the doorway, looking better than a wedding _guest_ should. But then again we all looked like we had just come off the front cover of Style magazine.

"Who said my name?" Alice chirped as she bounced past Edward and slung her arm around my neck, looking stunning in a new Vera Wang powder blue dress. Jasper was close behind her in a Giorgio Armani tuxedo. "Rose and Emmett are coming with Carlisle a little late. They are picking up the deed to Jacob's garage on the way there.

"Ok then people lets go," I laughed as I jumped in my new anniversary car, an Aston Martin. "I don't want to miss seeing Dianna walk down the aisle. Plus, I heard the cake will be to die for." We all burst out laughing as we pulled out of the garage and on the way to La Push. _I hope Jacob is content with his happy ending._ I thought happily as I looked over at my Edward. _I know I am happy with mine._

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story! I think I might post an epilogue later but please continue to check out my stories. I will enjoy it a lot if you would review and tell me how I did. I know it was a bit of a skip at the end but I wanted them to be over the loss of their friends by just a bit. Thank you for all of the people who have stuck with me from the beginning. I know it has been a LONG ride. Thanks again for reading._

_Alicegirl_


End file.
